


John Hunger Two: Electric Boogaloo

by sal_amander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Immortal Harry, Master of Death (Harry Potter), Master of Death Harry, MoD Harry, The stolen century is extended, depends on which canon, harry joins the starblaster crew, they all do, to six centuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_amander/pseuds/sal_amander
Summary: Lup and Barry Become liches. And they do it. Sometime after that, a plane they go to feels... off. It doesn’t feel present. It’s… missing. As if something… drained it, and left a husk. They find a man no longer human, in a garden, and with him, a new way to combat the Hunger.---This'll be out of order short snippets of the events in the podcast, but with twists and changes?
Kudos: 15





	John Hunger Two: Electric Boogaloo

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh crack idea I actually liked.?

He was in his garden. He was always in his garden. That’s all there was left. The football stadium he resided in seemed grand, but in the scope of the earth, it was not. It was a small speck of life in the desolation they left.

The desolation the Wizards left.

They had been found out. A muggle researcher had found a way to spot their energy, looking for a way to fix the presenting damage to the environment. They were  _ so close _ to the answer, and Harry knew it. The researcher brought it up to their government, and the Wizards' existence was released to the muggle public.

The muggles rejoice, because they found the  _ answer. _ Their sprawling techno cities would stop crumbling into the earth. Tsunamis would stop crashing out of nowhere. Hurricanes wouldn’t spawn in the middle of a continent. 

The Wizards panicked. The Earth was  _ mad. _ She was mad at the humans that dare try and not save her. She could forgive the majority of muggle’s ignorance- once they found out what they were doing, they stopped. They  _ helped. _

But the Wizards? The Wizards attacked. 

They couldn't stand the idea of muggles knowing about them, so they fought. They committed a genocide, and Harry was left to attempt to comfort the Earth in what were going to be her final years.

Wizards didn’t have the technology to understand what was happening. It was too late for them.

In her last moments, the Earth swallowed the Wizards cities. Every settlement, every castle, every obscure house, gone. Every artifact, stolen of its energy. Every plant, withered to nothing. Every creature, turned to tight bone just under shredded skin. With this energy, she turned to Harry, the one she could not touch. She poured her existence into him. Everything she was. Everything she could have been. Everything.

He  _ became _ his plane. And he understood. He learned of the planes surrounding his, the prime material.  _ All _ of the planes merged into him, leaving empty husks behind. He understood them and the Astral the best. The Astral was vacated when the earth swallowed itself. Souls were part of her  _ everything _ , and now it was empty. Barren. Lifeless.

Deathless.

He took this deathlessness, this lifelessness, and he focused it into his garden. Seats of the stadium had vines and bushes growing up from them. Moss and wild grasses made cushions and flooring. Thorns and roses lined the walls, more for decoration than any actual protection, he didn’t need it. Wildflowers grew anywhere available. Ferns and succulents lined the walls in small protrusions in the walls and halls. Fruit trees sprouted in the field itself, and grew out of the walls. They would never wilt. They would never sprout new plants. The only change was fruit, grown for Harry alone.

There was a pond in the middle of the stadium. There were lilly pads and lilies dotting the surface, bobbing in the non existent wind. Cattails frew around the sides in patches, separated by rocks and stone slabs.

In the middle of the pond was a tree.

It was a grand tree, reaching just higher than the stadium, enough to cover it with its branches, only letting a bit of light peak through. It had glossy green leaves, white flowers were always present on its branches.

It was a magnolia tree. 

It was a reminder of Earth, spreading her branches for her children. For Harry.

There were no animals in the garden.

No birds chirping. No rabbits hopping about. No foxes yipping.

It was quiet. 

It was quiet, and Harry was alone.

Beyond his garden was wasteland. It was rock and dirt and dust. Radiation poisoning was imminent for everyone and everything but him. His own garden was warded from it, in a previous hope for finding survivors.

After six thousand years, it seemed unlikely.

He had seen the crumbled remains of cities, both muggle and previously magical. He’d walked along abandoned camps, long since the inhabitants' deaths. He saw dams break and reshape the land. He watched nuclear reactors explode without the needed upkeep. He saw the water dry up, making an ever present toxic haze. He saw the land change. And he saw it freeze, finally entering an eternal stasis. The Earth's empty body was still. The core was cool and solid. 

She was really and truly gone, everything she was resided in Harry. And he understood.

And so, Harry was in his garden. He was by the pond, laying in the grass, looking up at the Magnolia branch roof.

And there was a rumble in his plane, in  _ him _ , and he froze, willing the branches to part so he could look up at the sky. There was a bright light, falling from the sky, headed right for him. It sang as it fell, crying out  _ ‘Want me! Need me! I am yours!’ _

Harry caught the ball of light, Magnolia branches closing after him. It had hardly any weight, and no backlash to his catching it. His hands caressed the light, staring in wonder. A deep rumble in his chest recoiled, and he dropped the light. 

It bounced harmlessly on the floor.

The light- it.

It wasn’t from his planar system.

He stepped back from it. 

It wanted to be  _ wanted _ .

He took another step back.

It wanted to be  _ needed _ .

He fell on his ass, scrambling backwards.

It was a  _ curse _ in disguise. With the promise of progress, it got people to pine over it.

He took in a breath, standing up. He picked up the ball of light, taking it to his tree, pressing it to the centre. The tree took it, melding the ball into its trunk.

Harry thought it looked kind of like a pool light, now, to be honest.

And there was no one for the ball to put its thrall on. There was nothing to  _ progress _ but time.

During all of this, he never heard the ship pass over head. He never noticed seven new beings fly across his plane.

Until he did.

The ground beneath him hummed, stretching out to see if something sent this  _ cursed light _ to him. And he found a ship, landing right next to his garden. He felt the door slowly open on the ship, and he froze.

That haze would  _ kill them. _

He jammed the door to their ship shut, sealing it, placing one radiation ward after another, till it was finally safe.

He felt magic flexing under his binds, and he froze.

There was…  _ magic? _

_ They had magic?! _

He teleported outside to see people through the solid hull- being a literal plane of existence had its perks. They seemed confused, and worried.

He teleported onto their ship, and immediately had weapons pointed at him.

He winced, backpedaling. “I- sorry for sealing your ship- the radiation would have  _ killed _ you, never less the haze…” he trailed off, finally taking in those before him. “You’re- holy  _ shit! You’re human!” _

Harry fazed through a weapon, starting all of them, clinging straight to the first human he saw- kinda short, brown hair,  _ jeans _ . His hands flew to the man’s face, tracing and messing with every part. 

After the rest got over their startle, Harry started  _ crying _ . The tallest picked him up-  _ another human! _ by his collar, hoisting him away from the other, who backpedaled and looked rightly terrified.

“Uh, who the  _ fuck _ are you, and how’d you get on the Starblaster?”

It was the human holding Harry off the ground, and he looked worried and confused.

Harry blinked back tears. “I- I’m- Harry? Wh- How are you  _ here?” _

Harry felt magic flex behind him, vaguely reminding him of the truth serum. His eyes zeroed in on a short, stocky old man, and his eyes glimmered. “Magic! That was  _ magic! How is this possible?!” _

The rumble in his chest was back, and he froze, understanding dawning in his eyes. ‘You’re… you’re not from here, are you…”

“Is it  _ that _ obvious?” Someone asked- not a human, but he felt magic in him, too.

“I- I would think so. The only thing alive  _ anywhere _ is me and my garden.”

“Er- you're… sure about that?” The man holding Harry up asked, sounding uncertain. 

Harry sighed, a bit dejected, now knowing these people weren’t like  _ him. _ “I have been for the last six thousand years, yeah.”

The human woman looked up, confused. “Six thousand…”

Harry nodded, wiggling out of the man’s grip. “Er- can we have introductions, please?”

The seven people on the ship listed off their names and what they do, and Harry nodded at each. When it came to his turn, he smiled, standing up straight. “Well, I’m Harry- as I have said. I am the new body of this plane.”

The people seemed to step back, murmurs of a panicked  _ “John,” “New?”  _ and  _ “Hunger” _ in their minds. 

A spell shot off from one of the elves, and he knew no more.

For a moment.

Brains being splattered against the wall is painful to come back from, but all the pieces dutifully melted back into him, good as new.

Harry stared at the seven of them, frowning. “Now- come on, that was rude.”

\---

Lup noticed something off with the plane immediately, and Barry did right after her.

For one, all of the planes seemed like… husks. As if something had drained them and left their corpses. At first, they thought it was the Hunger, till they remembered that  _ that wasn't how it worked _ .

They all circled the prime material plane, and what they found horrified them. 

It wasn’t like desolate or abandoned planes from before. It appeared to be a  _ frozen warzone _ . Evidence of explosions and fallout from long ago, frozen in time without wind. A strange haze was ever present as they looked for life. The light would fall soo, and they needed to be ready. It might just be a research year.

Any tests they ran on the planet ended up blank and unusable- nothing  _ functioned _ in regards to the planet.

When the light finally fell, they found a strange football stadium, filled to the edges with plants, a large Magnolia acting as a roof.

They had passed over many times, but never saw it till now-  _ how? _

But the light fell right through the branches, and they needed to get it, so they landed the Starblaster right outside.

The door had barley creaked open when it was slammed shut and wave after wave of  _ suffocation, heavy, _ magic washed over their shim. It didn’t harm them, not yet at least, but they were worried all the same.

When a man appeared on their ship, they were scared.

When the man tells them he  _ consumed his plane _ \- they were terrified, and Taako acted accordingly with a spell point blank to the man’s head.

And when the man  _ came back _ …

Well.

They were truly and utterly  _ fucked _ , weren’t they? Now with  _ two _ Hungers to worry about.

The man-  _ Harry _ \- paused, eyebrows knitting in confusion. “I- Now, that was uncalled for. I mean seriously.”

Magnus was the one to respond, with a scoff. “Yeah-  _ no reason my ass. _ You  _ ate _ your fuckin plane for fu-”

Harry cut him off, disgruntled. “Ate- _ you think I’d eat a- _ what are you guys talking about?”

Lup frowned, speaking up, herself. “All the planes are-  _ they’re husks _ . You just  _ admitted to- _ ”

Harry cut them off, again. “I admitted to  _ being _ the plane- yeah- but they’re all right  _ here.” _ He brushed a hand through his hair, and among the inky darkness of it, there was a small pearl of light. It seemed to move wherever it wanted, humming and twirling. “I don’t-  _ she gave herself to me. _ If I wanted to, yeah, I could probably- uh-  _ eat? _ A plane? But why would I? I can just… absorb them for a bit. She’s too weak, now, but had she been stronger, I would’a spat ‘er out and  _ lived in that plane _ .

After silence, Merle nods. “Everything he said is… true. My truthy-zone is up and working, and has been.”

“You  _ really _ need a better name for that,” Taako quipped, and the whole mood lightened a bit.

This…

This would be an easy year.

\---

The Hunger had come.

It came, black pillars spilling from the sky, but…

Nothing happened.

It was true when Harry said the planet they were standing on was a husk. A shell. It crumbled easily under the wrath of the Hunger, but it gained  _ nothing. _ Harry himself was on the Starblaster. 

He had reasoned that if a being like the jellyfish - _ Fisher _ \- could hop over with them, so could he. And with that, they devised a plan.

They’d go to a new plane, do what they needed to do, and then Harry would  _ absorb _ it.

The planes continued running normally, as if he had never absorbed them, within the inky darkness of his hair, though he didn’t know if that was true or not for the hunger. With each new plane, they theorized that he would grow more powerful, and eventually, strong enough to go up against the hunger.

And they were right.

After a few cycles, Harry had grown immensely- and he  _ couldn’t _ die. He wouldn’t be able to lose against the Hunger. It was just a matter of being strong enough to  _ win _ .

They all hoped it would be enough, but when they passed their six hundredth cycle, they got  _ tired _ .

They all devised a plan- separate the light into eight parts. It would keep the hunger from finding them.

But… it went  _ wrong. So, so terribly wrong _ . 

Lucretia had a way to  _ ‘fix’ _ it, but- her plan would  _ kill _ this plane. Strangle it, suffocate it. It wouldn’t work. But she didn’t listen. 

They lost Lup.

She used Fisher.

Barry was-

They all-

Harry… was alone again. He  _ had  _ to find his family from the past five and a half hundred years- and he had to pretend he didn’t remember, so Lucretia wouldn’t get suspicious.

…

Harry  _ hurt _ .


End file.
